apa kamu membuangku, igirisu?
by AoryutochanZ
Summary: england sakit dan bermimpi mengenai masa lalunya. amerika yang datang, tiba2 saja merawat england dan mengakui sesuatu yang membuat england terkejut


**Title: **Apa kamu membuangku, Igirisu?

**Characters: **America n England (igirisu)

**Desc**: Himaruya Hidekaz

**Base story: **America cleaning storage, all America n England story

**Pov:** England

**Genre: **hurt/comfort _ romance _family _ ^^

**Rat:** ~

**A/N:** hahahaha~ karena ini fic pertama, jadi mohon dimaklumi kalo ada kesalahan ataupun kesamaan dalam cerita~ hahahahahahaha- *ditabok . Oh ya, khusus England aku pakai nama 'Igirisu' karena lebih lucu dari pada 'england' (?) hahahaha~ ok. Ok. Kita mulai~

-**start-**

Perkelahian antar saudara bukanlah suatu hal yang aneh didalam suatu keluarga. Saling berdebat, merebutkan suatu hal ataupun masalah yang tidak penting sekalipun, sudah menjadi suatu kejadian yang biasa dalam kehidupan. Perkelahian tersebut biasanya hanya berlangsung cepat dan setelah itu akan kembali berbaikan. Namun itulah perkelahian didalam kehidupan manusia yang mempunyai peran secara individual. Bagaimana jika terjadi perkelahian antar manusia yang mempunyai peran memegang suatu negara?

"Aku ingin bebas!" teriak seseorang berambut kuning kecoklatan, bermata biru dan memakai seragam perang berwarna biru sambil mengarahkan senjatanya kearahku.

"Tidak akan aku biarkan, Amerika!" seruku dan menyerangnya.

TRANG!

Senjata yang dipegang oleh Amerika langsung terlempar begitu saja. Tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku, kuarahkan senjataku kepadanya dan dia hanya membalasku dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Siapkan senjata!" seru salah satu pasukanku dan tembakanpun siap untuk dilepaskan kapan saja.

Tidak ada rasa takut ataupun gentar saat menatapku. Tiba-tiba saja nafasku terasa berat, jatuh tertunduk dan air matapun menambah membasahi wajahku.

"…aku tidak mungkin bisa memaksamu…" ucapku dengan berat hati.

"…igirisu…"

-ooo-

Tiba—tiba saja tubuhku terhentak, nafas dan detak jantung yang berdetak cepat dan kurasakan wajahku basah. Kejadian yang sudah lama sekali ingin aku lupakan kembali datang. Rasa sakit dan sedih kembali memenuhi pikiranku.

"A-aku menangis?" gumamku sambil menghapusnya dengan tanganku.

Aku terdiam dalam kesendirianku dan teringat masa laluku ketika bertemu dengan Amerika untuk pertama kalinya. Ketika Amerika memilihku untuk menjadi kakaknya, kekosongan dalam kesepianku tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Aku yang biasanya selalu hidup sendirian dan dijauhi oleh orang lain, tanpa rasa takut Amerika kecil langsung menghampiriku.

"Kamu tidak takut padaku?" tanyaku pada Amerika kecil setelah dia memilihku.

"Tidak" senyum terukir diwajahnya membuat perasaanku ikut tenang. "Boleh aku memanggilmu kakak?"

_Kakak… aku dipanggil kakak…?_

"Ah, tidak usah. Kamu cukup memanggilku 'Ingirisu' saja"

"Baiklah…"

Ketika Amerika bermain dan terjatuh, aku langsung menggendongnya dan menyanyikan lagu untuknya. Tubuh Amerika memang kecil, namun suara tangisnya sungguh kencang. Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya tangis Amerika mereda dan diapun tertidur di dalam pelukanku.

Wajahnya ketika tertidur sungguh manis sekali. "Akhirnya tenang juga…"

Angin sore berhembus kencang sekali. Ditengah padang rumput ini Amerika bermain dengan riangnya bahkan dalam waktu singkat, tubuh Amerika kecilpun semakin bertumbuh. Aku yang sudah menutup hatiku untuk orang lain, tiba-tiba saja perasaan itu kembali muncul.

_Kasih sayang… itukah yang membuat hatiku kembali terbuka…? _

Aku kembali menatap Amerika kecil dan tersenyum. "Perjalanan panjang sudah menanti didepan mata. Mungkin akan terasa berat bagimu, namun aku akan selalu berada disisimu dan mendukungmu..." janjiku dalam hati.

"Ah" Amerika kecil terbangun dan langsung turun dari gendonganku.

"Hati-hati, Amerika" tegurku dan berjalan mengikutinya dari belakang..

Mungkin inilah yang namanya anak kecil. Tidak bisa diam dan ingin berlari kesana kemari. Aku terus mengikutinya hingga tiba-tiba saja dia berhadapan dengan seekor binatang yang ukurannya lebih besar dari tubuhnya.

"Ha-hati-hati, Amerika!" seruku saat hendak menolongnya.

Tanpa mendengar peringatan dariku, tiba-tiba saja Amerika kecil menangkap kedua kaki binatang berkaki empat itu dan… mengajaknya berputar-putar.

"A-apa!" ucapku tidak percaya.

Tubuh Amerika yang lebih kecil kuat mengankat binatang yang beratnya berkali-kali lipat darinya? Sejak saat itupun aku semakin yakin bahwa suatu hari dia tidak akan butuh bantuan ataupun pengawasanku lagi. Menjadi anak yang kuat dan mandiri.

-000-

"I…gi…ri…su…" suara seseorang dari luar kamarku.

Langkah kakinya yang begitu cepat membuatku terburu-buru menghapus air mataku dan bersandar pada bantalku. Kepalaku yang terasa berat dan tubuhku yang meriang membuatku semakin yakin kalau aku terkena demam lagi.

"Igirisu?" suara tinggi itu semakin dekat dan sekarang kusadari dia sedang berdiri disebelahku. "Hoi, Igirisu… kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Kubalikan badanku dan menatapnya. "A-amerika? Kenapa pagi-pagi kamu sudah datang, huh?" ketusku.

"Temani aku nonton fi-" kata-katanya terhentu ketika mendengarku batuk. "Igirisu, kamu demam?"

"Huk. Aku tidak apa-apa. Tenggorokanku hanya kering"

"Benarkah?"

Tanpa izin dariku, tiba-tiba saja dia meletakan telapak tangannya dikeningku.

"Kamu! Apa yang kamu lakukan!" seruku sambil menghindarinya.

"Mengukur suhu badanmu tentunya!"

"Kamu memang tahu caranya?"

Seperti biasa, Amerika selalu tertawa lepas. "Tentu saja! Hero sepertiku tahu bagaimana caranya mengukur suhu badan!" dia kembali meletakan telapak tangannya pada keningku. Melihatnya itu aku hanya bisa diam dan tersenyum dalam hati.

_Ternyata kamu masih ingat cara lama yang aku ajarkan padamu, Amerika… _

"Ternyata benar, kamu demam…" ucapnya tampa melepaskan tangannya dari keningku.

"Kamu tahu dari mana?"

"Hero sepertiku tentu saja tahu!"

"Benarkah? Bukankah kamu sendiri tidak tahu, arti demam itu sendiri?"

Amerika menghela nafas. "Tentu saja aku sudah mengerti, Igirisu…" kali ini Amerika berjalan menjauhiku menuju pintu keluar. "Tunggu sebentar. Akan aku bawakan sesuatu untuk kau makan"

Aku terhentak. "Kau mau membawaku hamburger lagi!"

"Tidak. Akan aku buatkan bubur"

"Eh?"

"Kau lupa kalau setiap aku sakit, kamu selalu saja membawakan bubur kepadaku?"

Aku hanya bisa diam dan membiarkan dia melanjutkan perjalannya. Tidak sampai setengah jam, dia sudah kembali dengan semangkuk bubur dan segelas air putih.

"Cepat sekali" ucapku heran. "Buburnya matang?"

Amerika tertawa. "Tidak usah takut! Bubur ini sebenarnya bubur instant dari China. Kemarin China membagikan sampel produk buatannya, sayangnya kamu tidak datang sih! Jadi aku memutuskan untuk meminta lebih dan sekalian datang menjengukmu"

"Oh…"

Tepat saat aku hendak mengambil mangkuknya, tiba-tiba saja Amerika menahannya dan menjauhkannya dariku. "Amerika! Apa yang kamu lakukan!"

"A…"

"Eh?"

"Buka mulutmu, Igirisu…"

"Eeeeeh!" kejutku. Ada apa dengannya! Kenapa sikapnya berbeda sekali hari ini? "Amerika! Ada apa denganmu! Apa kepalamu baru saja terbentur tembok? Atau kamu belum sarapan burgermu hari ini?"

"Tidak kok! Hero sepertiku tidak mungkin lupa untuk sarapan! Apa lagi sampai terantuk tembok! Itu tidak mungkin! Hahahahahaha…"

"Jadi…! Sekarang berikan mangkuk itu padaku!"

"Tidak!"

"Berikan!"

"TIdak mau!"

"Berikan kepadaku, Amerika!"

"Tidak mau!" kekehnya. "Aku ingin menyuapimu, Igirisu~"

"Aku bisa makan sendiri, Amerika bodoh!"

"Berhentilah memanggilku bodoh! Aku ingin sekali-kali berbuat sepertimu, Igirisu!"

"Eh…"

Untuk sesaat kulihat semburat merah diwajah putihnya. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihat wajah malunya itu. Aku tersenyum dan menatapnya dengan lembut. _Kau sudah dewasa, Amerika…_

"Baiklah" ucapku dan langsung disambut wajah senangnya. "Tapi hati-hati ya! Jangan sampai mengotori selimutku ini!"

"Hai…hai…" ucapnya lalu mulai mengambil sesuap bubur, meniupnya perlahan dan memasukannya kedalam mulutku. Tidak pernah aku bayangkan Amerika bisa melakukan ini kepadaku.

Teringat olehku setiap kali Amerika jatuh sakit, aku selalu datang menjenguknya. Setiap kali datang menjenguk, aku selalu diminta olehnya untuk tinggal dalam beberapa hari. Aku sangat mengerti sekali rasa kesepian yang dia rasakan. Namun aku tidak punya pilihan lain.

Setiap kali datang, aku selalu teringat kalau aku harus selalu membawa baju baru untuknya. Pertumbuhan tubuhnya cepat sekali berubah! Sungguh tidak terasa sama sekali perjalanan waktu yang terus berjalan. Amerika kecil sering kali memeluk kakiku setiap kali aku datang ataupun pergi. Namun sekarang ini dia sudah lebih tinggi dariku. Bahkan tinggikupun hanya sebahunya!

"Igirisu? Kenapa?" Amerika berhenti menyuapiku dan menatapku. "Ada yang lucu?"

Besar tubuh dan wajahnya boleh berubah. Tetapi tatapan polosnya tidak pernah berubah hingga dia dewasa. "Tidak" jawabku singkat dan membalas menatapnya. "Kau… sudah besar, Amerika"

"Te-tentu saja!" balasnya kikuk. "Tidak mungkin aku kecil terus menerus, kan?"

Amerika terus menggerutu sambil tetap menyuapiku. Aku hanya diam mendengarkan ocehannya. Biasanya dia yang selalu mendengar omelan ataupun ceramah dariku. Mungkin inilah saatnya aku mendengarkan apa yang ada didalam perasaannya. Dia memang tidak akan mau mengakuinya, tapi aku mengenal sekali seperti apakah Amerika itu.

"Ne, Igirisu… sebenarnya ada apa sih? Kok dari tadi kamu tersenyum aneh seperti itu?"

"Hah? Aneh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Hmm… bagaimana bilangnya, ya…?" ucapnya bingung sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "Kau tersenyum tapi terlihat sedih!"

_Aku terlihat sedih? Mungkinkah karena mimpi tadi membuat pikiran dan perasaanku menjadi kacau? Padahal aku tidak mau terlihat aneh, terlebih didepannya! _

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Tenang saja…" ucapku dengan tegas untuk menghilangkan rasa khawatirnya.

Setelah sendok terakhir masuk kedalam mulutku dan meminum minumanku, Amerika meletakan piring dan gelas kotor diatas meja ruangan ini.

"Igirisu…"

"Ya? Ada apa lagi, Amer-!"

Amerika berdiri disisi tempat tidurku sambil menundukan kepalanya. Ketika dia masih kecil, dia sering kali memecahkan barang dirumahku. Lalu dia diam tertunduk seperti ini sambil aku marahi. Tetapi, kali ini dia tidak memecahkan barang apapun ataupun melakukan kesalahan. Lalu, ada apa sebenarnya?

"Amerika? Ada apa denganmu?" panggilku perlahan. Amerika masih saja diam berdiri tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. _Kalau sudah begini… _"Amerika… ayo duduk disini" ajakku sambil menepuk perlahan tempat tidurku.

Amerika mengangkat wajahnya sejenak lalu duduk disebelahku. _Dulu dia sering kali seperti ini jika ingin tidur bersama-sama denganku. Ketakutan karena petir atapun suara aneh dikamarnya. _

Keheningan sejenak diantara kami. Hingga akhirnya suara berat Amerika mengisi ruangan ini. "Igirisu… a-apa kamu membenciku?"

"Eh?"

"Ya. Apa benar kamu tidak menyukaiku, Igirisu?"

"Hahahahaha! Apa yang ada didalam pikiranmu, Amerika! Tentu saja aku membencimu! Kamu selalu saja membuatku kesal! Bahkan kamu sendiri juga ser-"

Kuhentikan perkataanku saat melihat raut sedih Amerika. Tidak seperti biasanya dia terlihat seperti ini. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"A-amerika? Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa tiba-tiba kamu bertanya seperti itu?"

Amerika menatapku sesaat lalu memulai mengeluarkan suara. "Kemarin setelah rapat, aku memutuskan untuk membersihkan gudang rumahku dan menemukan senjata yang aku pakai ketika kita saling berhadapan…"

Aku tercenga, karena aku baru saja memimpikannya pagi ini.

"…lalu, aku kembali berfikir. Mengapa kamu tidak menyerangku, Igirisu? Bahkan setelah perangpun, kamu tidak hadir dihari penobatanku. Apa kamu membenciku? Apa kamu… sudah membuangku?"

"Ah… i-itu…" _aku tidak bisa mengatakan kalau aku jatuh dalam kesedihanku. _

"I-igirisu… se-sebenarnya… aku masih ingin bersama denganmu…" tatapnya sedih. "Aku ingin kembali disaat aku selalu menanti kepulanganmu dirumah ini, kedatanganmu dirumahku, merasakan masakanmu yang sebenarnya tidak ada rasa sama sekali…"

"H-hey~" bulu kudukku terasa berdiri.

"...lalu yang sebenarnya kuingin darimu adalah…" suara Amerika semakin berat dan bergetar. "…senyuman yang selalu kamu berikan setiap datang, memelukku dan mengusap kepalaku. Aku rindu dengan itu semua…"

Dia yang biasanya selalu terlihat cuek, berteriak 'Hero' dan hanya memikirkan makanan, saat ini menangis dihadapanku. Aku tidak pernah menyadari kalau Amerika…

"…memang benar aku ingin bebas!" sambungnya. "…tapi aku ingin tetap mendapatkan perhatianmu, Igirisu… Oleh karena itu, aku selalu nakal supaya kamu tetap perhatian padaku. Tapi sepertinya kam-"

Aku langsung bangun, menarik tangannya dan memeluknya. Membiarkan dia menangis dipelukanku sampai dia merasa tenang.

"Amerika, tenanglah…"

"Igirisu… Jangan pergi…"

"Hey, Amerika. Aku tidak mungkin kemana-mana. Disini rumahku…"

Kurasakan tubuh Amerika terhentak namun kali ini dia tidak membalas. Hanya melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuhku dan memelukku erat. _Sikapmu hari ini membuatku teringat ketika aku masih merawatmu, Amerika. Hanya saja sekarang aku merawat bayi besar bernama Amerika…_

"Berhentilah menangis, Amerika… Kau kan sudah besar" ledekku.

"Biarin!"

Aku tersenyum sambil mengusap rambut coklatnya yang sudah lebih panjang.

"Setiap kali mengusap rambutmu aku selalu merasa tenang, Amerika" ucapku tanpa menjauhkan jarak diantara kami.

"Tapi kamu selalu pulang cepat, Igirisu…"

"Mau bagaimana lagi! Aku juga masih ada negara yang harus aku urus!" gerutuku dan mendapat sebuah pelukan yang lebih erat.

"Amerika…" panggilku pelan. "Sejujurnya aku masih merasa sedih setiap kali mengingat perang diantara kita. Aku masih tidak bisa menerima kalau kamu harus lepas dari pengawasanku. Tapi..."

"Tapi?" Amerika sedikit mendongak namun kembali memendamkan wajahnya dalam pelukanku.

"Kamu itu seperti anak burung. Ada saatnya seekor anak burung lepas dari induknya dan memulai kehidupannya sendiri. Sama sepertimu yang disuatu saat kamu harus bisa memutuskan jalan hidupmu sendiri, Amerika…"

"..ya. Tapi aku tetap ingin kamu memperhatikanku, igirisu…"

"Aku selalu mengawasimu, kok!"

"Heh?"

"Apa kamu tidak sadar, setiap kali aku memarahimu, aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk benar-benar memarahimu. Tetapi lebih menasehatimu. Itu salah satu bentuk perhatianku padamu…"

"Oh… jadi semua ceramahanmu, adalah bentuk perhatianmu?"

_Jadi itulah pandangannya mengenai seluruh perhatianku selama ini?_

"Ya. Kamu tidak perlu khawatir. Walau tempat tinggal kita berjauhan, kita berselisih pendapat, dan banyak masalah yang harus kita hadapi, aku akan selalu mendukungmu. Mungkin kamu masih sulit untuk mengerti, tapi aku yakin kalau kam-"

Kuhentikan usapanku pada rambutnya dan terlihat gerakan nafasnya yang mulai tenang.

"Dasar! Setiap kali diajak berbicara, selalu saja…"

Aku tersenyum dan membetulkan posisi tidurnya. Nafasnya mulai tenang walau masih ada jejak bekas air matanya. Dengan selembar kain dari dalam sakuku, kuhapus air matanya itu dan menyelimutinya.

"Untuk kali ini saja aku memaafkanmu, bayi besar…" kutatap wajahnya sejenak dan menghela nafas. "Kalau tenang seperti ini, kamu lebih manis. Ah, dari dulu sampai sekarang memang tidak berubah…"

Kuambil piring dan gelas kotorku lalu berjalan keluar meninggalkan kamarku perlahan. _Tidurlah dengan tenang, Amerika. Hilangkanlah rasa khawatirmu karena aku akan selalu menjadi kakak bagimu… _

**-end-**

**n/a:** kyaaa~ gomeeen kalo cerita na abal n anegh…nyuuu~ maaf kalo sifat na england n amerika na beda abiz~ habis gak ad aide sama sekali n yaaa~ maklum lah~ hahahaha… ^^ masih pemulaa~ *kickout by England n Amerika


End file.
